1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
This invention relates to a system for aiding people, particularly the elderly and ill, in administration of multiple medications.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed under 37 C.F.R. .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99 (Background Art)
Because of advances in medicine and today's powerful new drugs, people are living longer. A major problem confronted daily by people, particularly elderly and chronically ill patients, is home implementation of the necessary drug regimen in a safe, accurate, and timely manner. Errors and misuse can undermine the effectiveness of these drugs and can indeed be dangerous to the patient.
In many instances, the patient's drug regimen includes up to six or more medications to be taken daily, each medication having its own timetable and dosage, and each with accompanying instructions and warnings. The effort to keep track of such a complexity of information can be confusing and threatening to the patient, causing distress and often prolonging recovery.
Charts currently in use by medical professionals are often difficult for anyone outside the profession to read and understand. Many patients are already disquieted simply by being ill and can become additionally concerned or confused with the added burden of having to follow the doctor's orders. Apprehension over possible misuse of the prescribed drugs and other medications only serves to cause further distress.
"Homemade" systems are often unworkable for multiple medications as they can become very complicated and confusing to the patient. Moreover, when the doctor makes changes to the regimen, the system may have to be completely revamped.
Plastic box containers work only for those using relatively few medications; they will not accommodate a large multiplicity of medications (e.g. six to twelve medicines) to be taken several times daily, seven days a week, and, of course, the medication must be in pill form to be placed in the slots of the plastic containers. Systems such as these are not useful for medications that are sensitive to light or air. Neither are they practical for the use of patches or salves.